lavenderstars_multiversefandomcom-20200216-history
Lavenderstar
Lavenderstar Gender: Female Sexuality: Straight Story: Pokemon x Fringe crossover Fandoms: All Relationships: Home: Birthday: Story: As a young kit she was abused and bullied to the point of suicide. Then Cortexiphan was injected into her, reviving her and giving her the ability to shapeshift, including her reshiram form. Lavenderstar is a scientist. A very lonely scientist. It is unknown if this is all in her head Species: Lavenderstar is mostly spirit energy, so she is a shapeshifter and can warp her body. Her most common form is a cat. Her most powerful form is a Reshiram. The reshiram form was created out of vengeful energy but slowly transformed to half-n-half energy. She has totodile and chikorita forms. She has a Sylveon form. Appearance: Her cat form has long, matted brown fur with purple markings and paw pads. One paw is white. Her markings are like claw marks under her eyes. She has tufts on her ears. Her claws are long. One of her eyes is light blue with an orange ring around the pupil, and long eyelashes. Her other eye is normally blind, a claw scar around the socket. When emotional though (which is a lot) it transforms into the eye she has when in Reshiram form. She has a purple collar. Chubby. Her Reshiram form has spiky lavender colored feathers. Her eyes have black irises, bright red pupils, blood-like tears that are filled with energy, and long eyelashes. She has two rows of sharp teeth. She has a strange tongue with 7 extensions with claws on the end that can stretch far to catch enemies, often impaling them on the claw. The tongue also has teeth inside it that move side to side to shred prey, and this teeth lined hole leads to the throat. When not in use, it folds up in the back of the mouth or transforms into a normal tongue. Chubby. She has tools like syringes and scalpels inside of her that can come out through tentacles that come out of her palms. Her chikorita form has blue eyes with orange rings around the pupils. She wears a team scarf that’s bright red with a dragon on it. Her Totodile form has a scarred, blind eye, and a strange green and blue striped team scarf. Her Sylveon form has long spiky red fur. Her front paws have the skin ripped off with scalpels in place of claws. Her eyes have black irises, bright red pupils and long eyelashes. She has needle sharp teeth and 3 tongues like her ribbons. Her ribbons have various bodily fluids and art supplies caked on, making a splatter pattern. Chubby. She has tools like syringes and scalpels inside of her that can come out through tentacles that come out of her mouth. Character Motivations: Lavenderstar can be very revenge driven, not letting injustices go until her bloodlust is satisfied. She is also obsessed with nostalgia, due to her happiness in the past. She is always excited to gain new knowledge. She wants to be loved by many. Personality Traits: Intelligent, Vengeful, Protective, Clever, Lonely, Curious, Weapons and Skills: Long and extremely sharp claws and teeth, prehensile tongues, Cortexiphan, intelligence, Shapeshifting, In-body dissection kit. Fun Facts: She sometimes rips out her spiky fur and hair when stressed. Likes: Good Stories, Science, Art, Gore/Body Horror, Justice, Fringe, TV, YouTube Dislikes: Thots, Child Abuse, SJWs, Misogynists, Cucks, Idiots, Weeaboos Category:Characters Category:Pokemon x Fringe Category:Cortexiphan Users Category:Undead Pokemon/Pokemon Creepypasta Category:Princess Fringes Kingdom